My Idea of Perfect
by tivaobsession
Summary: Tony wants to show Ziva his idea of perfect on a hot summer weekend.
1. Chapter 1

My Idea of Perfect

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS, or any of the songs mentioned.

A/N: Thanks to all my friends on tumblr who helped me come up with ides for the story!

Chapter One

• • •

It was Friday night at the NCIS building. Tony, Ziva and McGee were just finishing up their paperwork from this week's case. Everyone was ready to go home for the weekend. It was going to be a hot one too. This weekend, the temperatures were going to break mid 90's. There was no better way to spend the weekend than to go to the beach.

• • •

Tony had his head in his hands and he smiled across the bullpen looking at Ziva for a couple minutes watching her finish up her work. He had a burning question to ask her. Actually there was more than one question he needed to ask her. One of them involving Ray, it had been over a month since Ziva had heard from him. In Tony's case, that was a good thing. But Ziva had never told Tony about the ring box, or anything else that had happened that day. She didn't want to talk about it. Tony stopped thinking too into things. He was going to ask Ziva this burning question one way or another.

• • •

Tony shook his computer mouse and his computer screen came on. He clicked his instant messaging icon and saw Ziva was still logged in. Tony smiled, looked over at Ziva, who was still on her computer, and he went back to his computer.

"I have a question for you" Tony typed fast and hit send. Ziva's computer chimed and she looked up at Tony and he winked.

"And that would be-?" Ziva replied. Tony read the message and replied.

"Uh, Do you have plans this weekend?" Tony swallowed hard and hit enter hesitantly. Ziva looked up again and started to reply.

"No. Why?" Ziva hit send and Tony's computer chimed.

"Would you like to go to the beach with me?" Tony hit send and was starting to contemplate whether or not he really wanted to ask Ziva. His computer chimed again.

"Sure :)" Ziva had written. Tony sighed and grinned.

"My house, tonight after work." Tony replied. His computer chimed.

"Okay. I'm leaving to go pack now." Ziva replied and logged off. She got up from her desk, grabbed her purse and shut off her lamp.

"Good night." She told McGee and Tony. McGee said goodnight and waved. Tony didn't say anything, he just smiled. Tony shortly left for the night as well.

End Chapter 1

A/N: I am not too sure about the story, this chapter was a bit short…. Reviews are lovely!


	2. Chapter 2

My Idea of Perfect

Chapter Two

• • •

Tony had just gotten home from work. He began to settle in and pack up a suitcase when he heard a knocking coming from the front door. Tony left his room to go get the door. He peeked through the little hole in his door to see Ziva standing there with a purple bag in her hand. Tony opened the door and his face lit up.

"Hey Ziva." Tony said. Ziva began to walk in, and she set the bag down on the floor.

"All packed I see." Tony said. Ziva giggled.

"Yes, how about you?" Ziva asked.

"Not quite, almost done though." Tony began to walk into his room and Ziva followed. She sat on one edge of the bed and Tony's suitcase was on another.

"May I ask where exactly we are going this weekend?" Ziva watched Tony cram everything in his small black suitcase.

"I wanted to go to Rehoboth." Tony replied pushing down on his clothes.

"Rehoboth." The word rolled off of Ziva's lips as she thought about the location.

"I have never been there." She confessed. "Is it any good?" Tony walked into his bathroom and rummaged through the cabinets for stuff.

"I used to go there, I liked it, I figured we would rent a hotel on the beach and stay there." Tony shouted from his bathroom. Ziva smiled at the thought. She thought it would be fun. Tony walked out with travel case.

"We can leave tonight if you want, it's not too late." Tony suggested looking at the clock. It was a little after nine.

"Sure. I'm ready." Ziva replied swinging her legs up onto Tony's bed.

"It's not too long of a drive." Tony explained. He zipped up his suitcase and put it down on the floor and he sat next to Ziva. He looked in her chocolate brown eyes.

"It'll be fun. Promise." Tony smiled his classic smile at Ziva causing her to smile too.

"Okay." Ziva got up off the bed and grabbed Tony's suitcase.

"So when do we leave?" Ziva asked. Tony hopped off the bed and took the suitcase from her.

"Now. I just need to grab some stuff." Tony replied walking out of his room. He shut off the light in his room and grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter. He walked with Ziva over to the door.

"Ready?" He asked and opened the door. Ziva grabbed her bag and she walked out into the hallway.

"Yes!" Ziva replied with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"I can tell." Tony said locking his apartment, and rolling his suitcase out to his car with Ziva walking by his side. They decided to talk about ways to stay up during the drive.

• • •

Out in the parking lot, Tony unlocked his car and popped open the trunk of his work car. He took Ziva's bag and put it in the trunk along with his suitcase.

"Do you go to the beach often Zee-vah?" Tony asked closing the trunk and walking to the driver's door. Ziva opened the passenger door and got in. Tony was starting up his car.

"Not too often. I have never been to Rehoboth though." Ziva explained.

"It's a good place." Tony replied. "We'll have fun!" Tony backed out of the parking lot and Ziva turned on the radio to some pop station. The song 'Moment 4 Life' by Nicki Minaj came on.

• • •

There was something about driving the highways at night, the car pounding with music, and Ziva by his side, that made Tony so young again. This was almost thrilling to the both of them. Everything felt so breathtaking. The roads glowed, the switches and buttons inside the car lit up, and the windows were down. Music pounding though out them and a breeze from riding down the highway went through Ziva's hair. She laughed and looked at Tony. It seemed as if time stopped. Tony looked at her glowing eyes. She looked so happy. He loved to look at her like that. She looked flawless.

"This is amazing!" Ziva shouted over the breeze and music. Tony just laughed and continued to drive.

End Chapter Two

A/N: This chapter was a bit longer; I am surely going to continue the story! Reviews again would help me; I need to decide where to go from here.


	3. Chapter 3

My Idea of Perfect

Chapter Three

• • •

Tony and Ziva were driving for almost two hours when Ziva started to get restless.

"Tony?" Ziva broke the silence. The windows were now up and the radio was turned down. Tony turned his head to look at Ziva. She had sincerity in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Tony asked directing his attention to the road again.

"I just wanted to tell you something, I feel I should have told you this back when it had first happened, but everything was so emotional and-" Ziva's rambling was cut off by Tony taking one hand off the wheel and putting it on Ziva's thigh.

"You are rambling." Tony reminded Ziva, smiling.

"Ray-" The bitterness of his name made Ziva upset just to mention it. She inhaled and exhaled loudly. "Right before he left, he gave me a box." Ziva looked over at Tony for his reaction. Tony focused on he road.

"A box?" He asked.

"It wasn't just any box Tony" Ziva inhaled. "It was a ring box. At the time emotions were just overflowing in my head and then he kissed me and then he left." Ziva's voice trailed off at the end. Tony's grasp on the steering wheel tightened and he locked his jaw. Ziva started playing with her earring.

"I feel that I should come right out and tell you this, maybe it would make me feel better."

"So what did you say to him?" Tony asked not looking at Ziva.

"I didn't say anything Tony," Ziva tapped his right hand on the steering wheel. Tony's grasp loosened.

"You didn't?" Tony looked at Ziva with a sigh of relief.

"No. The box he gave me was empty. There was no ring to begin with. It was never official. Just empty. He gave me an empty box!" Ziva's voice started to break.

"An empty promise?" Tony asked.

"Exactly." Ziva looked at her nails and tried not to look at Tony.

"So what will you say if he comes back?" Tony asked turning around a corner.

"That's just it Tony. IF he comes back. He might not. Then what will I have?" Ziva sounded upset. Tony looked at her to try to see if she was crying.

"You will always have me." Tony said putting a hand on Ziva's thigh. She smiled while her stomach did flips inside.

"I will always have you." The words rolled across her lips as she smiled.

"Besides, what purpose did he serve you?" Tony asked smiling at Ziva. She thought for a second.

"I am not sure what I saw in him, thinking about it now anyway." Ziva said. She turned up the radio to hint that she was done talking about Ray. Tony looked at Ziva. She seemed a bit broken, but relieved to have talked to him.

"We are almost here." Tony shouted. Ziva sat up in her seat a bit and smiled.

"Good!" Ziva replied looking at the clock in the car. The green numbers read a little before eleven.

• • •

Ziva looked out her window. She started to see glowing signs with stuff advertising in Rehoboth. She knew they were getting close.

"Where are we staying?" Ziva asked Tony.

"We are staying on one of the hotels on the beach, my one frat brother works there and he said he could hook me up with a room for the weekend. We still have like ten minutes until we are there." Tony replied. Ziva looked out the window. There were so many shops, places to stay, and places to eat. Tony turned left and started driving down a long road with many houses. There were smaller roads with other houses and past them there were hotels.

"We are here!" Tony said to Ziva as he pulled into a parking space. "That drive wasn't too bad." Tony parked the car and both him and Ziva got out. The air smelled of ocean and it was nice and warm.

"This place is really nice!" Ziva said walking around to the back of the car with Tony. He popped open the trunk and handed Ziva her purple bag.

"Thanks." Ziva replied. Tony grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk and then enclosed it.

"What are the plans for tonight?" Ziva asked. Tony thought for a second.

"Its kind of late, why don't we settle in and then go to sleep. We can get up early tomorrow and go to the beach if you want to." Tony replied walking to the hotel front doors. The automatic doors opened and both of them walked in together.

• • •

Ziva walked in the hotel first and looked around the big lobby. She was amazed by how quiet it was this late at night. Tony walked up to the counter.

"Reservations for DiNozzo?" Tony asked. The man at the counter typed on his computer and then looked up.

"Uh, yes, you have room 315 on the third floor, one bedroom and one bath, is that correct?" The man asked. Ziva walked over to join Tony at the counter.

"Yes." Tony reassured.

"Here is your key." The man handed Tony a keycard and wished them a good stay. Tony and Ziva grabbed their bags and headed for the elevator. Ziva pressed the 'up' button and they waited a few minutes.

"Room 315." Tony told Ziva as they got in.

"Third floor?" Ziva asked.

"Third floor." Tony confirmed. Ziva pressed the button with the three on it and then the doors closed.

"This seems like we are back in D.C." Ziva tried to make small talk.

"Yes, the elevator." Tony sighed.

"You can relax Tony, we are on vacation now." Ziva smiled and grabbed his hand. She gave it a quick squeeze and let go when the doors opened.

• • •

They got out of the elevator and quietly walked down the hallway to their room. Tony rolling suitcase was the only noise. Ziva was the first to find the room.

"Over here!" Ziva grabbed the key card and unlocked the door. The light flashed green as the door popped open.

"Alright!" Tony whispered. "This'll be nice." Tony winked at Ziva and slipped inside the door. Ziva followed and closed the door right after them.

End Chapter Three

A/N: What did you think! Chapter four is on it's way soon! No worries! Drop a review please!


	4. Chapter 4

My Idea of Perfect

Chapter Four

• • •

Ziva walked through the door. She saw Tony put his suitcase down on the floor.

"How do you like it?" Tony asked. Ziva looked around. The room was fairly big. There was the big living room and kitchen where she had just walked through. Off to the side there was a huge master bedroom with one king sized bed and there was a big bathroom to match. Ziva set her bag down on the bed.

"It's lovely. But there is only one bed-" Ziva said.

"I know. That was the room we were given." Tony replied.

"But I guess there is always the couch." Ziva said pointing to the living room. Tony nodded.

"That's okay." Tony said starting to unpack. "We are both adults after all.

"As long as you can keep your hands to yourself." Ziva said throwing her bag on the dresser. She pulled out a pair of black shorts and a white cotton tank top. She walked in the bathroom to change and came back out in her pajamas. She saw Tony in just his boxers. It was different to her to see him like this now. She had seen him like that before, but something was different now.

"I guess we should go to sleep now." Ziva said closing the curtains to the room.

"Yeah. It is getting late." Tony said. He closed the bedroom door and clicked on his lamp. Ziva clicked on her lamp too. Tony turned off the main bedroom light and got into bed with Ziva.

"Goodnight Tony." Ziva said turning off her lamp after Tony settled in the bed.

"Night Zee-" Tony said turning off his bedside lamp as well. They both started off sleeping on their sides turned away from each other. Throughout the night both of them moved closer To each other. Tony turned to face Ziva and she pushed her back into his front. He also wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

• • •

Ziva was the first to wake up. Slowly anyway. The sun was peeking through the curtains. Ziva started to realize where she was and who was in bed with her. Tony was holding onto her and she seemed to like it. Ziva smiled. Ziva wanted to fall back into her sleep, it was one of the best times she slept so soundly in awhile. She just couldn't fall back asleep though. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts. Tony started to wake up as well. As soon as he realized where he was he whispered and Ziva happened to hear it.

"Crap." Tony whispered and let go of Ziva. She felt upset and confused.

"Zee- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Tony ran his fingers through his hair and he sat up in bed.

"No. It's okay Tony. It's fine. Really." Ziva sat up in bed too.

"That was actually one of the best I've slept since" Tony's voice trailed off.

"Paris." Tony and Ziva said simultaneously. Ziva grinned. Tony looked at his bedside clock.

"We slept in." Tony said. The clock said nine. Ziva started to get out of bed.

"Well we have a long day ahead of us." Ziva said grabbing her flip flops out of her bag. Tony got up out of bed and Ziva started to check him out. Tony bent over to look in his suitcase for a pair of shorts. He pulled them on and caught Ziva staring at him.

"Ah, eh, um," Tony didn't know what to say. "Let's just go downstairs for breakfast." Tony walked to the front door and let Ziva out of the room first. Both of them walked down the hallway to the elevator and downstairs for breakfast.

• • •

Downstairs in the main gathering area, both Tony and Ziva got breakfast and they had sat down at a table together. Ziva took a sip of her tea and looked into Tony's emerald eyes.

"What are we doing today Tony?" She asked.

"We can spend the day at the beach if you'd like." Tony suggested. Ziva smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Ziva replied as Tony took a bite of his grapefruit. Both of them talked about how they would like to spend the day and where they would eat. After breakfast, they walked back upstairs to get dressed to go to the beach.

**End Chapter Four**

A/N: I hope that was okay. I had to stop it short there because it's 11:18 at night and I need to get to sleep now. Chapter 5 might have a bit of a delay, I'm going on vacation but should be up ASAP when I get back. Review on your way out please!


	5. Chapter 5

My Idea of Perfect

Disclaimer: You know by now that I don't own anything

A/N: What a better way for inspiration. I'm at the beach, toes in the sand, sitting on a bench, looking at the bay, you get the point. Haha enjoy the story!

Chapter Five

• • •

Ziva was the first back in the hotel room, Tony right behind her. She walked in and grabbed her bag off the floor and set it down on the bed.

"So can you swim well?" Tony asked looking through his suitcase for his swim trunks.

"Of course I can Tony." Ziva stated. She found what she was looking for in her bag and put in on the bed as well. She zipped up her bag and threw it on the floor.

"How about you?" Ziva asked. She picked up her towel and out fell a gold string bikini. She held it up for a second. Tony got distracted at the thought that she would be wearing that, he was caught staring.

"Yes this is really my swimsuit." Ziva laughed. There was nothing wrong with her bathing suit at all. It was still appropriate. Tony grabbed his blue and black swim trunks.

"I didn't say anything." Tony replied walking into the bathroom to change. He closed the door.

"You didn't have to." Ziva shouted loud enough so Tony could hear her. Tony laughed.

"Okay." Tony said as he opened the bathroom door.

"It's all yours." Ziva walked past Tony and grinned as she slid through him and the doorway opening. She closed the door and started talking.

"How long are we going to be there for?" Ziva asked. Tony looked at the shut door. He silently wished for X-ray vision at the moment.

"It doesn't matter." Tony gave up and started pacing the floor.

"As long as we don't get bored, right?" Tony said. Ziva chuckled and the doorknob started turning. Tony mentally prepared himself for the next couple seconds. The door slowly opened.

"I think I look-" Ziva started to say as Tony cut her off.

"Oh. Wow Ziva." Tony was amazed. Ziva looked like a goddess in her bikini. Her tanned olive colored skin seemed to compliment the shimmering gold of her bathing suit. She had her hair down and curly which fell down past her shoulders. Ziva blushed.

"I don't know how I feel about all of this." Ziva replied slipping in her white cover up.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked grabbing his beach towel.

"Like," Ziva pauses to find the right words. "Half naked in front of you, and you can't help but stare." Ziva finished, also grabbing her towel.

"Well I'm sorry but you know you are so-" Tony's voice trailed off. Ziva looked at him and Tony fought to say the words in front of her.

"Beautiful." Tony finished. He started to blush.

"Really?" Ziva scoffed. "Me, of all people, beautiful?" Ziva asked.

"Don't make me say it twice Zee-vah." Tony laughed. He started to walk to the door.

"Ready?" Tony broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah." Ziva said, her head not being all together. She was too busy thinking about what Tony really thought about when she walked out in her string bikini.

• • •

Tony and Ziva walked out of the hotel and right onto the beach. It was fairly crowded considering it was almost lunch. Tony laid his towel down right next to Ziva's and followed her into the water.

"Wanna go in with me?" Tony asked. He was hot and wanted to jump right in. At the moment he couldn't take his eyes off of Ziva and how perfect her body looked. Ziva was still on the beach while Tony was in water up to his knees.

"I'm coming." Ziva started walking out into the warm water. Tony put out a hand. Without thinking, Ziva instantly grabbed it and smiled.

"Let's go deeper!" Ziva smiled walking deeper out into the water. She was up to her hips now. There were so many people in the ocean but to the both of them, it seemed as if they were the only ones there. Tony had an idea. He splashed Ziva. Only enough to get her a bit wet. Ziva screamed and splashed him back. Both of them started splashing and screaming until Tony stopped and looked Ziva in the eyes. He started to walk closer to her until they were just inches apart. An intimate moment like this would have to wait. Tony pulled away.

"I'm going deeper." He said. Ziva reached for his hand and they both jumped the waves together as they went deeper until they couldn't touch the bottom. Both of them, in the water together, having fun. This is what Ziva had wanted.

• • •

Eventually Tony and Ziva got tired of the ocean and both of them walked hand in hand back onto the shore to relax. Ziva laid down on her towel and she put her gold rimmed aviator sunglasses on. Tony lied and loomed at her.

"What?" Ziva asked looking up from underneath her sunglasses.

"Nothing." Tony said looking all over Ziva's body. He was taking in all of curves and features. Ziva started to realize she was being looked at. Ziva kind of liked this attention.

"Are you willing to go get lunch?" Tony broke the silence and the eye sex.

"Sure." Ziva sat up and put on her cover up.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Ziva asked while she slid on her brown flip flops. Tony thought.

"Nothing too fancy I thought; maybe sandwiches if that's okay with you." Tony suggested.

"Perfect." Ziva replied. She walked with Tony off of the beach an onto the boardwalk for sandwiches. Both of them decided to have lunch at a small deli down the road from where they were staying.

• • •

After a short lunch, Tony walked back to the beach with Ziva. That is where they spent the rest of the afternoon in the ocean, on the sand, just talking and doing what friends really like to do. Spend time with each other. The sun began to set. Ziva and Tony were lying on their towels basking in the sun. Ziva checked her phone for the time.

"Hungry yet?" Tony asked. Ziva was looking at the sun setting. It was beautiful. It was a blend of many colors that made a complete and beautiful picture. Ziva looked back at Tony.

"A bit, I mean we did spend the entire day on the beach here." Tony sat up on his blanket cross legged.

"It's a beautiful sunset Zee." Tony said looking at Ziva. She sat up too and looked at Tony.

"Indeed." Ziva paused for a second. "Thanks."

"For what?" Tony asked.

"For this." Ziva replied. "The beach, I'm having a wonderful time." Ziva looked into the ocean and watched the waves roll in.

"Sure thing." Tony said trying to keep things simple. Ziva was content with everything at the moment. Tony reached his hand over to Ziva's and she grabbed his hand. Ziva grinned and looked at Tony to see his reaction. He started to smile and turned his head away. Ziva knew he too was happy. After watching the sun set, they both got up and walked into the hotel to get ready for dinner.

End Chapter Five

A/N: What do you think? Do I still have it? The "Pah" as Tony from NCIS would say. Drop me a review please. Next chapter is on its way!


	6. Chapter 6

My Idea of Perfect

Disclaimer: Do I really need one? You know the drill by now.

A/N: I am currently writing this one poolside so we'll see how this goes. I feel like rambling but I should write. Enjoy the story!

Chapter Six

• • •

Tony and Ziva walked up to their room and started getting ready for dinner.

"So what do you feel like having for dinner tonight?" Tony asked digging through his suitcase for something nice to wear for dinner.

"I don't know, but first- I need a shower, I'm all gross and sandy." Ziva pulled her towel out of her bag and some other stuff.

"I could use a shower too." Tony sniffed his arm. "I smell like fish." Ziva laughed.

"You are not showering with me, that's for sure!" Ziva walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

"I didn't say I was going to!" Tony replied. He sat down on the bed and was trying to see into the bathroom.

"Close the door!" Tony shouted.

"Why are you looking!" Ziva shouted back laughing and she closed the door. Tony rolled his eyes. He gave Ziva a few minutes in the shower until he got impatient.

"Crap. My good shirt is in there." Tony thought. He knocked on the door. Tony didn't get an answer. He assumed Ziva didn't hear him so he opened the door. Ziva had just gotten out of the shower and just started wrapping a white cotton towel around her.

"Tony!" Ziva shrieked. Tony covered his eyes.

"Sorry!" Tony ran into the door trying to get out of the room with his eyes still closed. Ziva slammed the door and Tony blushed with embarrassment. He sat on the bed, his head in his hands. Ziva walked out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel and she was wearing a white strapless dress.

"What was that about?" Ziva questioned Tony. He looked up. Ziva noticed his face was a bit red.

"Ah, um-" Tony couldn't find the right words to say.

"You wanted to see me naked didn't you." Ziva teased.

"Whatever. You are lucky I had a towel on me." Ziva replied. Tony was still speechless.

"Go get a shower Tony!" Ziva told him. "Maybe you'll get your words back." Tony got up and grabbed his shorts.

"I'm not really sorry." Tony smiled as he closed the bathroom door. Ziva's eyes widened as he said the comment. Tony proceeded to take a cold shower, he would need it after that.

• • •

Tony got out of the shower wearing a powder blue dress shirt unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. He also had on a pair of khaki shorts. Ziva gave him elevator eyes.

"Nice." Ziva said scrunching her hair and running her fingers through it.

"Eh, it's not too fancy. You look nice too." Tony replied slipping on his sandals.

"Thank you." Ziva said putting on her flip flops.

"Ready to go get dinner?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I'm starving!" Ziva giggled as she grabbed her purse. Both of them slipped out of the room and Tony locked up. They walked downstairs and out to Tony's car. Both of them got in and Tony started backing out of his space. Ziva turned on the radio. Tony drove around trying to find a decent spot for him to take beautiful Ziva to for dinner.

• • •

After driving around for some time just looking for a decent place to eat, Tony finally found an Italian restaurant that Ziva pointed out. Tony drove into the parking lot and parked the car.

"Stay in here." Tony said. He had an idea that he thought Ziva would like. Tony got out of the car and walked around the front. He walked to the passenger door and opened Ziva's door for her.

"We have arrived madam." Tony said with a fancy accent. Ziva giggled and grabbed Tony's hand to step out of the car. She got out and smoothed down her dress.

"Why thank you sir." Ziva smiled.

"Shall we?" Tony laughed grabbing Ziva's hand gently to walk into the Italian restaurant. Both of them walked to the doors. Tony let go of Ziva's hand to open the door for her.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said gently and she walked inside. The restaurant was fairly large, it wasn't too big, and there were several tables with candles and bright red table cloths. Tony brushed up against Ziva's arm and it sent goosebumps all over her.

"Table for how many?" The waiter asked.

"Two please." Tony replied and started following the waiter. They looked around. There was a family and three couples having dinner. The room that they were seated in was fairly quiet too. The waiter points to their table and asked what they would want to drink.

"Water please." Ziva said sitting down on one end of the two person table.

"Really Zee? We're on vacation and you order WATER?" Tony laughed. "I'll have a coke." Tony replied sitting down across from Ziva. The waiter walked away from Tony and Ziva leaving them alone with the menus.

"Everything looks so good." Ziva replied flipping the menu pages.

"I know!" Tony replied looking at Ziva.

"What?" Ziva asked setting down her menu.

"Nothing." Tony said smiling.

"It is SOMETHING DiNozzo!" Ziva looked at Tony funny.

"Fine." Tony gave in. "I can't over the fact of how beautiful you are." Tony smiled and looked down at his menu.

"Really?" Ziva blushed. "You think I'm beautiful?" Ziva let the word beautiful ring in her ears. Beautiful. No one called Ziva beautiful.

"Thank you." Ziva said quietly. She mouthed something but Tony couldn't figure out what she said. The waiter came back with their drinks.

"Have you decided what you would like to eat?" He asked.

"I'll have the chicken parm." Ziva said handing her menu to the waiter.

"I'll have what she's having." Tony replied handing the waiter his menu too.

"Okay, it'll be out in a few." The waiter walked away. Tony and Ziva looked at each other for a bit and then they went into some simple small talk. Tony decided to move his chair a bit closer to Ziva's so he could get close to her. He explained it would make more room for food. Ziva believed him and went with it. They went into talking about cases and the events of the past year. Most of them Ziva had a hard time talking about. That is when Tony would take his two fingers and run them down the side of her face making her smile again. This is how it went until the food came out.

• • •

The waiter brought out the food and Tony thanked him. Tony and Ziva were left to eat alone.

"Wow. This is good." Tony said in between bites. Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Well what will we do after this?" Ziva asked taking a sip of her water. Tony twirled some of his spaghetti around his fork and paused.

"We can go to the boardwalk? Or the beach, or back to the room." Tony ate his pasta and smiled.

"How about we go get some coffee and walk around a bit?" Ziva asked stabbing a piece of chicken.

"Sure thing." Tony said taking a drink. He put down his cup and ate some more. Ziva's phone went off frightening her. She didn't expect it. She picked up.

"Hello?" Ziva said into the phone mouthing sorry to Tony.

"Hello McGee." Ziva replied having conversation with McGee over the phone. Tony got a bit annoyed at this and took his left hand and put it up high on the inside of Ziva's thigh under her white dress.

"Ohmygod!" Ziva shouted into the phone by accident her free hand smacking the table loudly. Tony smirked and slowly removed his hand. Ziva was apologizing and her breath hitched when Tony brushed the inside of her thigh too close.

"Is everything alright Ziva?" McGee asked over the phone. Tony mouthed hang up and smiled.

"Uh McGee I am at dinner and I have to go now." Ziva hung up.

"Tony, I am terribly sorry. But was it really necessary for you to do that?" Ziva finished her dinner. Once they both had finished, the waiter brought the bill.

"Let me buy." Ziva slapped her hand down on the bill.

"No Zeevah." Tony put his hand on hers. "Do I need to repeat the last event?" Tony glanced at her. Ziva took her hand off the bill.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva replied. They both got up, Tony bought dinner, Ziva thanked him again, she wrapped her arms around his and they walked out to the car to leave.

End Chapter Six

A/N: What did you think? I wrote this one at the pool and in the car. Not bad I think. Drop me a review please!


	7. Chapter 7

My Idea of Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs either!

A/N: Still in the car, it's a long ride back from vacation. Enjoy chapter seven! For those that reviewed, love you all!

Chapter Seven

• • •

Back in the car, Ziva and Tony were on their way to go for coffee. Ziva turned on the radio again. This time a song by Adele came on. Ziva knew the song and softly sang to it.

"You are an amazing singer too Zee." Tony said to Ziva as she sang the song.

"Thanks." Ziva took a quick break and resumed singing, this time louder, so she knew Tony was hearing her voice. Tony loved to hear her sing too. Tony pulled up to a coffee shop which also happened to have a drive through.

"Can we just do the drive through Tony? It's kinda late." Ziva looked at Tony. So he drove into the drive through. Ziva ordered an iced coffee with chocolate and Tony ordered a hazelnut coffee with an old fashioned donut. Once they got what they ordered Tony parked the car in the parking lot and they sat in the car. Ziva turned the music down so she could talk. But first she sipped her coffee.

"So, why did you do that to me in the resuraunt?" Ziva asked taking another sip. Tony bit into his donut and turned his head so Ziva didn't see him blush. Tony chewed and swallowed and then proceeded to talk.

"You-well..." Tony paused. "Something just came over me. I kind of just did it then and well, you screamed, that wasn't part of the plan. Now McGee thinks we were doing something." Tony sipped his coffee. Ziva took another sip of hers and they sat there for a second in silence.

"Can I tell you something Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Sure." Tony replied.

"I liked it.-" Ziva paused. "A lot." Ziva confessed. Tony gulped.

"You did?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded.

"Well you did scare me." Ziva laughed. They sat in silence until they both had finished and Tony drove back to the hotel. Ziva turned up the radio and "I Wanna Go" came on. Tony started to sing softly and Ziva joined in and they rolled the windows down. They sang together most of the ride and talked all the way up to their room about the plans for the next day.

• • •

Ziva walked in the room and Tony closed the door. Ziva walked to the window and pulled the curtains closed. She rummaged through her bag for pajamas.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"What?" He replied unbuttoning his shirt.

"Can I borrow something to sleep in?" Ziva asked. "My pajamas are missing." Ziva lied.

"Um." Tony thought. "Sure." He laughed.

"Thanks." Ziva replied walking over to Tony who dug through his bag and pulled out a white dress shirt.

"It's all I got" Tony lied. He just wanted to see Ziva in his white dress shirt. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"It'll have to do." Ziva replied going into the bathroom to change into his shirt. She walked out and Tony felt his heart skip a beat or two. The white shirt was almost completely see through on Ziva and it fell way above her knees. She rolled up the sleeves and undid the first button.

"What do you think?" Ziva said twirling around in the shirt.

"Looks good." Tony sat down on the bed and looked at her again. "Very good." Tony whispered.

"What was that?" Ziva asked. She kind of heard what he had said but she wanted to see if he'd say it.

"Nothing. Just get in bed." Tony said. He got under the covers.

"What!" Ziva scoffed.

"Not like that Zee" Tony rolled his eyes. Ziva relaxed a bit.

"Oh, okay." She got in bed and faced Tony. "This is nice." Ziva whispered in Tony's ear. He smiled and exhaled loudly.

"Yeah." Tony took his hand closest to Ziva and ran it up her leg again.

"Tony!" Ziva shrieked loudly and she jumped. She rolled over and turned off her bed lamp ,and so did Tony.

**End Chapter Seven**

A/N: Ha, I'm gonna leave you guys hanging again! Hope that was okay. I'm not sure what to have them do next. Ideas? I had to stop this chapter because I'm home and it's 11:47 at night, so- hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

My Idea of Perfect

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating earlier, I was co writing another story and I have school work. Anyway here is the last chapter to the story! Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

• • •

It was morning. Ziva was slowly waking up and regaining her senses. She realized where she was. She was lying mostly undressed on top of Tony. He was just as unclothed as she was. Ziva's first reaction was to jump out of the bed and scream, but she realized she had wanted this. She had brought this among herself. Ziva should be happy because of the state she was in. So Ziva laid there on top on Tony, running her fingers around on his chest. Slowly, Tony started to wake up as well. Tony wanted to move after he felt the weight on top of him, but then he realized it was Ziva. Shortly after realizing it was her, he realized what he was wearing. The previous night flashed back to both of them in almost movie like clips. Just bits and parts, not the whole picture, but enough to figure stuff out.

"Well this is interesting." Tony moaned.

"Should I get off of you?" Ziva asked. Tony shook his head.

"We didn't do anything, did we?" Tony asked Ziva.

"No. Not really. We just fell asleep like this." Ziva replied.

"Harmless, right?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded.

"I still have some clothes on." Ziva added. Tony smiled.

"We have to leave today." Tony said running his one hand through Ziva's hair. She frowned.

"I never want to leave Tony!" Ziva said. She looked disappointed.

"We have to go back to work." Tony brushed the side of Ziva's face with his fingers. Ziva sighed.

"If we have to." Ziva rolled off of Tony a d got out of bed.

"Then we should probably go get breakfast." Ziva said pulling on a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. She started to brush her hair. Tony rolled out of bed and started getting dressed as well. Soon after, both of them went for breakfast downstairs in the lobby.

• • •

After coming back up from breakfast and going back into their room.

"What would you like to do today?" Ton asked Ziva and he sat on the bed and decided to lay down.

"I'm not to sure." Ziva said lying down next to him. She look up at the ceiling. "Have any ideas?" Tony turned to look at Ziva. He started to lean in slowly and move a bit closer to her. Ziva noticed this and turned to face Tony.

"Tony-" Ziva was stopped by Tony gently pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away slowly and Ziva opened her eyes.

"That was because we can't do that back home." Tony replied. "And I don't want to do anything else but lay here with you today." Tony finished as Ziva moved in closer to Tony. She pressed herself up against his front. Tony put his arms around Ziva and he put his head on hers. Ziva sighed.

"This is nice." Ziva mumbled from underneath Tony's chest. Tony smiled.

"Oh yes." Tony ran his fingers slowly up and around Ziva's back tracing little patterns. Ziva giggled.

"When do we have to leave?" Ziva mumbled.

"In an hour or two if we want to beat the traffic." Tony replied running a hand through Ziva's hair.

"Tony-" Ziva looked up into Tony's green eyes. "I don't ever want to leave." Ziva put her head back down. Tony enjoyed this moment.

"Zee, we have to leave the beach sometime." Tony replied.

"Not the beach Tony." Ziva paused. "Your arms." Ziva moved closer into Tony and he pulled her into himself tighter. Tony smiled and inhaled Ziva's scent. She smelled of coconut and saltwater.

"Me neither Zee" Tony whispered in her ear, tucking stray hairs behind her ear. Ziva smiled and closed her eyes. She just wanted to take in the moment herself. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for the next couple hours.

• • •

Tony woke up still having his arms around Ziva. She was asleep. He turned to look at the clock. It was almost three. Tony gently let go of Ziva and rolled out of bed. They had to be leaving soon. They both had to go into the office early McGee told them. Tony packed up his bag and when he finished he packed up Ziva's. Tony put the bags by the door and got back onto the bed. He laid facing Ziva's front and looking at her sleep. She looked so peaceful. Too bad Tony had to wake her up. He brushed his hand along the side of her face a couple times, kissing her forehead and quietly whispering her name until she began to stir in her sleep. Eventually she opened her eyes and smiled. Tony instantly wrapped his arms around her again.

"Ziva. We have to get going sweetcheeks." Tony smiled. Ziva giggled at the nickname he called her and she gently let go of Tony.

"If we have to go." Ziva sighed getting out of bed.

"You're all packed, we can leave now." Tony said as he grabbed the bags.

"Thank you. I guess we should get going." Ziva said following Tony out the door and into the lobby. They checked out, loaded up the car, and headed back to D.C.

• • •

Tony parked his car outside of Ziva's apartment. Ziva sighed.

"So this is where the perfect weekend ends?" Ziva asked unbuckling. "Thank you for everything Tony." Ziva leaned in to give Tony a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It was fun." Tony smiled. "That was my idea of perfect Zee." Ziva opened up her car door.

"It was perfect Tony. See you tomorrow." Ziva got her bag out of the trunk and waved to Tony as she slipped inside her apartment door.

"My idea of perfect." Tony whispered to himself. "Perfect." Tony drove off back to his house with the memories of the weekend.

The End!

(Not really, alternate ending for my fans below)

After the amazing weekend, Monday rolled around and that meant everyone had to go into work. McGee and Tony were already sitting at their desks when Ziva walked in all happy.

"Did you have fun this weekend?" McGee asked. Ziva had video flashbacks of her weekend.

"Yeah. It was okay." Ziva lied. She had the time of her life with Tony.

"I have a question for you." McGee said as Ziva unpacked and sat down at her desk. She turned on her computer.

"What is it?" Ziva smiled at McGee.

"When I was on the phone with you the other night-" McGee paused and looked at Ziva and then at Tony and then back to Ziva.

"Why did you scream so loud into the phone?" McGee smiled and Ziva's eyes were huge and her face turned bright red.

"You-can ask Tony." Ziva choked out. Tony glared at Ziva and then his face got a shade of red. McGee asked Tony.

"Ziva was enjoying herself McNosey!" Tony said sighing with grief. He didn't feel like explaining it all to McGee. Tony's computer dinged and he got an instant message. It was from Ziva.

"I DID enjoy myself Tony ;)"

The End.

A/N: Was it worth the wait? Was it okay? What did you think? Did I end it alright? Drop me a review please!


End file.
